


from the closet

by thunderylee



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, Voyeurism, side benji/joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Thou shalt not covet thy brother’swifetryst, but what about thy brother?





	from the closet

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

You would think that with as much money as we have now, you wouldn’t feel the need to steal my clothes anymore. Old habits die hard, I guess, although it’s much more difficult for you to get away with it since we no longer live together. I have a date with Hilary in an hour and I wanted to wear my new DCMA shirt – the one with the sparkly sequins outlining the letters – but it seems to have grown legs and walked right out of my house.

And straight into your closet, apparently. I smirk as I find the garment hung up neatly amidst the million other black T-shirts, half of which are possibly mine. I consider ganking the rest of them while I’m here, but quite honestly it’s gotten to the point where I don’t remember whose clothes are whose anymore. I suppose I should be happy you stopped wearing my boxers.

As I wade through the mountains of dirty laundry piled on the closet floor, prize in hand, the bedroom door flies open and smacks against the wall with such force that whoever was behind it had to have gotten popped in the face by the rebound. I start to rush out into the room in case something is wrong, fully prepared for a long-winded lecture about hiding in closets and scaring the shit out of you.

I catch sight of you through the gap in the door and stop in my tracks. You aren’t angry or hurt; in fact, you don’t even seem to notice the door knob swinging back to jab into your side as you are entirely too preoccupied shoving your tongue down M Shadows’ throat. Your hands are on each other’s asses, grinding your crotches together, and it’s almost like you’re trying to fuck while standing up and fully clothed.

It’s quite disgusting, really, and I almost want to leave. I mean, it’s not that I have a problem with you doing guys; it’s just that I have a problem with you doing them in _front_ of me. Granted, this is your house and you don’t know I’m here, but still. You should always check your closet for your twin brother before straddling another guy in your bed, right?

Christ, I can’t believe I’m forced to sit here and watch this. I crouch down to the floor and lean my head against the doorframe in an effort to get comfortable. I could probably entertain myself with something or another stashed in the very back of your closet, but something about this Shadows guy rubs me the wrong way. I don’t trust him, and I’m certainly not going to turn my attention away in case he tries anything that you don’t want.

I suppose I could just jump out and announce my presence, but then a verbal assault would be the least of my worries. I learned a long time ago not to interrupt you during the throes of passion, lest the frustration be thrown _my_ way.

So I pop a squat and watch the live gay porn show commencing right before my eyes. Observe, more like, waiting for that pretentious asshat to try something fresh. Other than getting into your pants, of course, because you obviously want him to do that. Our band, his band, and our _mother_ all know this.

I’m surprised he’s letting you top. You still have your clothes on, albeit a bit disheveled, but I’d think he’d be the power-hungry control freak who would be the one throwing _you_ down on the bed instead of the other way around.

A closer look tells me he’s definitely the one in control. He’s crushing his mouth to yours with such an intensity that you can’t pull away, and his hands have a firm grip on your hips as he rocks you back and forth against him. You don’t seem to mind his dominance, hence why I haven’t busted out of this closet with my supreme ninja moves yet.

He tugs on your hips especially hard, pulling you towards him with enough force to rip your pants at the seams had they been anything other than jeans. You moan into his mouth as your arms slide under his muscle shirt, slowly lifting it up to reveal the tattoo on his sculpted stomach. He makes this pitiful whining noise as you drag your fingertips across the smooth flesh towards the substantial bulge contained within his own jeans.

He releases your mouth and hips long enough to pull his shirt over his head, discarding it carelessly aside. You do the same, mimicking his actions like you’re inclined to do with me during normal, everyday activities. I can’t help but notice how much weight you’ve lost lately; you look more and more like me every time I turn around. The stomach pudge you’ve been endlessly teased about for years is next to none, and the jeans that fit you two months ago would fall right off your ass if it wasn’t for that hideous belt.

Which Shads is currently unfastening. Again, you copy him, your fingers fumbling with his belt buckle while he swiftly loosens yours and chuckles as your jeans do in fact fall right to your knees. I’m relieved to see that you’re wearing your own boxers for the occasion, even if they do have glow-in-the-dark green hearts on them. Your cock springs free and pokes out of the flap, thick and erect and frighteningly identical to mine.

His giant hand is around it in a heartbeat. You lose your balance and fall to the side, one knee holding your place between his long legs. You’ve just managed to unfasten his belt, and now you’re struggling with the button and zipper restraining the monster cock that everyone is so obsessed about. He uses his other hand to assist you, and my jaw literally drops when his massive tool is exposed.

I almost laugh out loud as your eyebrows rise in shock, but your emotions are clearly reprioritized as he sucks your lip ring into his mouth and tightens his strokes on your length. Your tattooed hand tries to encircle his cock and fails miserably, your thumb and forefinger at least an inch from even grazing. He doesn’t seem to mind, judging by the force with which he bucks his hips upwards to thrust into your small grasp.

You decide to use both hands on him, continuing to jerk him at the base with one while the other palms the head. He groans loudly and abruptly tears his mouth away from yours, panting for air.

“Benji,” he gasps. “I want to feel your mouth on me.”

My jaw instinctively starts aching in some sort of sympathy pain for what you’re about to do. Wordlessly, you crawl down his body, licking a trail from his throat to his navel on the way. You hover over his colossal shaft like you’re contemplating how exactly it’s going to fit in your mouth (I know I would be) before tentatively sucking the head between your lips.

I think I need a cigarette. He arches his back much like a cat, the back of his head forcing a sizable dent in the mattress as his other head is slowly engulfed into your mouth. His groans are sporadic, his body spasming with every inch of swollen flesh that passes through your lips. I can tell that your jaw is stretching to the limit to accommodate him, but you’re determined nonetheless. You never do anything halfway.

His head turns to the side and his eyes open wide to focus in my general direction. I don’t think he can see me in the darkness of the closet, but I shrink away from his view anyways. I can no longer see his face; however, yours is directly in my line of vision. His fingers creep across your forehead to tangle in your hair, tightening his grip on the short brown strands in an effort to get you to take more of his gargantuan length.

I hear you start to gag and I swear I’m going to fly out this closet and kick his ass if he doesn’t let go of your head. He does, though, and even urges you to stop. I shift back to my prior position as he pulls you back up his body and softly kisses your lips, mumbling something comforting to make you smile and blush like a schoolgirl. The pair of you speak inaudibly for a few seconds before you kick off your pants and straddle his waist decidedly, positioning your ass right above the head of his enormous erection.

You _do_ realize who’s going to have to carry you around while you’re incapable of walking for the next couple days, right Benj? You never stop to think about how your decisions affect _me_. Inconsiderate bastard.

You should see your face as you impale yourself onto him. You’re a man who has been tattooed and pierced more times than I can count on _both_ of our hands and feet, and here you are letting this pompous jackass shove something the size of my forearm up your ass. You should have known that it was going to hurt.

I can see the excruciating pain in your squinted eyes and forced smile. Why you didn’t choose to use the lubricant you hide in your nightstand (yes, I know it’s there), I have no idea. Maybe you like it rough, but this is a little _too_ rough. A tear runs down your scrunched-up face and I’m on my feet with my hand on the door ready to explode when Shads gently pushes you off of him and wraps his arms around you.

“I’m sorry,” he coos, the fucking asshole. “We don’t have to. You can do me if you want.”

My jaw drops for the second time tonight. He obviously isn’t as much of a jerk as I thought he was, but that still doesn’t stop me from hating him. In fact, I just want him to leave. He hurt you, whether he intended to or not, and he needs to get out of my sight before I kill him, the end.

You shake your head and withdraw from his embrace, wincing as your ass hits the mattress. “I can’t, I’m done,” you say firmly, with a hint of apology in your voice. “Please go. I’m embarrassed enough as it is without you patronizing me.”

Shadows narrows his eyes. “Yeah, it must be tough being with someone else while your brother is in the closet.”

Your head snaps straight towards me, and if that isn’t bad enough, my cell phone chooses this exact moment to ring. It’s Hilary, I know it is. I was supposed to meet her ten minutes ago. I flip open my phone long enough to whisper, “Something came up, I’m sorry,” which will probably get me a good chewing-out when I finally call her back. That is, of course, if you let me live.

Both he and I are looking at you expectantly, waiting for you to blow up, and it’s safe to say that we’re both taken aback when you burst out in hysterical laughter.

“Joel in the closet!” you exclaim triumphantly amidst your unmanly giggles. “Appropriate, don’t you think?”

Shadows makes a face. “I will never understand you two,” he declares, grabbing his shirt and striding purposefully from the room.

You extend your ear and wait until you hear the front door slam before whispering loudly, “Joel, you can come out of the closet now!” and dissolving into giggles again.

I clear my throat and step out into your room, taking the opportunity to stretch my aching muscles from being cramped into a closet for over an hour. “You’re sure taking this well,” I say carefully, expecting you to switch over to a fit of rage any minute now.

“Of all the closets to come out of,” you say seriously, snorting into your arm, “you have to come out of mine.”

“All right,” I say slowly, perching on the end of your bed. “As long as you’re not killing me, you can joke about whatever you want.”

“Oh, please,” you reply, rolling your eyes. “I knew you were there.”

“You did not!” I counter.

“Your fucking car is in my driveway, tardass.” You fix me with a knowing look. “Now, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you were not hiding in my closet hoping to watch me have sex -”

“I came to get _my_ shirt that _you_ stole -”

“Regardless,” you cut me off, “the fact that you _remained_ in the closet, well, I would have never made you out to be a voyeur, but -”

“I wasn’t getting off on it, asshole, I was making sure he didn’t hurt you!”

I’m pissed now, and for no good cause. You could have easily beaten my ass for being here, but instead you’re laughing it up and making fun of me. And now you’re looking at me in disbelief. “Hurt me?”

“Yeah, well,” I stammer, trying to think of something that doesn’t make me sound like an overprotective loser. “I was kind of trapped once you guys came back. You know, I didn’t want to walk out and ruin the mood.”

“Sure, okay,” you say in this I-don’t-fucking-believe-you voice.

I fold my arms and look accusingly at you as something clicks in my brain. “If you knew I was there, why did you keep going?”

“Oh hell, Joel,” you say exasperatedly. “I thought you were getting off on it. I figured I’d get off on it too. I’m sick, whatever, you can save your breath.”

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. After a few failed attempts, I give up and settle for examining the intricate pattern on your bedspread.

“Joel?”

“Why would I get off on seeing you with someone else?” I say quietly, adding under my breath, “Someone who isn’t me?”

I’m answered by silence, and I raise my eyes to meet your shocked expression. I chuckle despite the situation. “Who’s the sick one now?”

“Joel,” you say again, your eyes still wide. “I had no idea -”

“Me neither,” I admit nervously. “I guess it took me seeing you take it from M fucking Shadows to realize that I didn’t just hate him, I was _jealous_ of him.”

“He’s gone,” you say quickly. “I’ll never see him again.”

“You like him, Benj,” I insist, pushing my hands against the mattress to stand up.

You grab my arm and pull me back down. “I like you more.”

“This isn’t an ultimatum,” I say. “I’ll always be your brother -”

“Stop being my brother for five minutes,” you demand, using my arm as leverage to heave yourself across the bed and almost into my lap. You reach your hand up to cup my face as your eyes search mine, and I’m seriously confused. That is, until you kiss me.

_Oh_.

I remember where your mouth has been and gently push you away, making a face. “I don’t want to taste _essence of Shadows_ , thank you very much.”

You flash a smile and bounce off of the bed. Still naked, I might add, although I’m certainly not complaining. I hear the water running in the bathroom and the sound of you brushing your teeth, and I figure I have a good forty-five seconds in which to call my girlfriend and give her a heart attack.

“Hil?” I say needlessly, because really, who else would answer her phone?

“Joel, I am so mad at you,” she huffs, without a ‘hello’ or anything. “I really wanted to go to this party, but -”

“So go by yourself,” I suggest brightly. “You don’t need me hanging on your arm to chat up a bunch of people we both don’t know.”

“You’re such an ass,” she spits, and I can almost imagine her holding her cell up to her face and giving it The Eye.

“Besides, I can’t be with you anymore,” I say plainly. “I’m gay.”

I hear you snort from the bathroom and smile into the phone.

“Well, I know _that_ ,” she replies bitterly. “But I figured you wouldn’t dump me until you had someone to be gay _with_.”

“I do.” I take a deep breath. “Hilary, I’m in love with my brother.”

You choke on your toothpaste and poke your head out of the door, staring at me with your foamy white jaw on the floor.

My ear is greeted with girlish laughter. “Shut up, you are not.” She sighs. “How you manage to piss me off so bad and then crack me up, I have no idea.”

“I’m not joking,” I say as seriously as I can with you looking at me like that. “I love Benji. I’m sitting on his bed right now. He’s naked and walking towards me as we speak.”

“That’s kind of hot,” she says quietly. “Are we going to have phone sex? Because I need to go somewhere where there are not so many people.”

“Hilary, you’re not hearing me.” You’re getting closer and closer to me with every word. “I don’t want to have phone sex with you; I want to have real sex with my brother.”

Your eyes light up as you stand in front of me, your cock having returned to full mast and conveniently right in front of my face. I dart out my tongue to lick the head, smiling when you moan.

“What was that?” Hilary asks, now sounding frantic. “Is that Benji? Oh my God, Joel, are you really fucking him?”

“Not _yet_ ,” I answer testily. “I will be as soon as you let me off the damn phone.”

You yank my cell from my grip and hold it to your ear while very obviously motioning for me to continue by waving your cock in front of my face. I grin and take the entire head into my mouth, eliciting a very loud and rather raunchy moan that is directed right into my phone.

“Joel is indisposed at the moment,” you say in a fake automated-system voice, not bothering to hide your heavy breath. “He won’t be available for the next several – _ah_ – years.”

I raise an eyebrow and you shrug. “What? We’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

She says something into the phone, to which you explode into laughter. “No, you can’t join in!” You roll your eyes. “You had him for two years, now it’s my turn. Sorry honey, family comes first.”

With that, you flip the phone shut and toss it into a nearby armchair. You withdraw your cock from my mouth and throw me down on the bed, crawling on top of me and fusing your mouth to mine. Our kiss is abruptly broken, however, when I start laughing.

“What’s so funny, asshole?” you demand breathlessly.

“‘Family comes first’?” I repeat between bouts of laughter. “That is the gayest, most incestual thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, it makes sense that I said it then,” you retort, kissing along my throat. “And it’s _twin_ cestual.”

“Whatever.” I meet your lips as they find mine and lose myself in your kiss. I don’t notice your sidekick going off until you heave yourself off of me to retrieve it and smirk maniacally at the message.

“Gimme that,” I say, snatching the phone from your hand. You simply lie there and let me read it, a smug look on your face.

_did it work? u owe me. i don’t go fag for just anyone, u know. maybe a 3some? ^_^ <3 shads._

“Told you I knew you were in the closet.”


End file.
